


Тьма, сотворившая звёзды

by Taisiya1895



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, not sure abt chronology, open finale I suppose?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisiya1895/pseuds/Taisiya1895
Summary: "Он искал его целую вечность, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь во тьму, он научился медитировать, он снова и снова наведывался к своему дилеру, но все было безуспешно. Много месяцев прошло с тех пор, как он видел и слышал Джона, ощущал биение его сердца, прикасался к нему. Эта реальность не была бледным отражением другой, она существовала сама по себе, пускай Шерлок и не понимал ее законов".





	Тьма, сотворившая звёзды

Теплые лучи сентябрьского солнца, едва отыскавшего себе путь сквозь грозные облака, заглядывали в окна горожан. Как и тысячи лет тому назад, они светили для всех и каждого, пускай даже люди, будучи крайне изобретательными, научились прятаться от света – и не только от него, если уж на то пошло. Они искусно прятались от всего, что могло причинить им боль, и от всего, что пугало их неизвестностью. Именно по этой причине они достигли огромных успехов в бегстве от реальности. 

Укрытое тяжелыми, плотными шторами окно дома на Бейкер-стрит ничем не выделялось среди прочих. Никому из случайных прохожих не пришло бы в голову задаться вопросом, кто живет там, за этим окном, и лишь изредка мелькал в нем мужской силуэт – мелькал и замирал, словно в ожидании. Мало кто был по-настоящему знаком с этим мужчиной, однако гости у него бывали, и притом разные. Даже его квартирная хозяйка, почтенная пожилая леди, предпочитала не вмешиваться в эти дела, хотя кое-что ей все-таки было известно. Она относилась к нему с материнской заботой и многое понимала без слов – заслуга не столько прожитых лет, сколько прирожденной чуткости и человечности. 

Поднявшись по старой лестнице, ведущей в его квартиру, она тихо, но отчетливо постучала. Слабое хмыканье было условным знаком, который означал следующее: «Вы можете войти, но я бы не советовал, потому что вам вряд ли понравится увиденное». Что ж, домовладелица со стажем никогда не отступала перед трудностями. Царившие в комнате беспорядок и темнота были привычными, однако густой табачный дым внушал опасения. Угрюмая, сгорбленная фигура занимала все пространство стоящего у стены дивана; хрипловатые вдохи и выдохи, словно от простуды или едва сдерживаемых слез, невольно вызывали сочувствие.

– Клянусь, миссис Хадсон, если вы снова начнете причитать...

Ее рука, мягко опустившаяся на взметнувшуюся было макушку, пресекла на корню все возмущения. 

– Тебе нужен свежий воздух, мой милый. И чашечка горячего чаю.   
– Неужели не скажете ничего о приличном завтраке?   
– Уже давно пора обедать, раз уж на то пошло. 

Снова хмыканье – на этот раз более эмоциональное. Миссис Хадсон распахнула окна, впуская в квартиру запахи осени и городской жизни, после чего отправилась на кухню. Ей не нравилось то, во что кухня превратилась, но чайные пакетики всегда лежали на своем месте, а на странные пятна, покрывавшие белый чайник, можно было закрыть глаза. Найти сахар оказалось труднее, однако с этой задачей она тоже блестяще справилась. Еще ни один квартирант на ее памяти не проводил здесь химических опытов, и все-таки она была искренне привязана к этому одинокому мальчику (он не был мальчиком, если говорить о возрасте), чья гениальность и стремление к справедливости однажды спасли ей жизнь. Об этом пожилая леди никогда не распространялась.

– Шерлок, – позвала она осторожно, ставя поднос с двумя чашками чая на маленький столик. – Поднимайся, иначе мне придется включить телевизор.  
– Нет, только не телевизор, ваши дурацкие шоу наводят на меня тоску.

Приняв вертикальное положение, Шерлок молча сделал несколько шагов и совершенно не изящно рухнул в свое кресло. Миссис Хадсон заняла кресло напротив, глядя на него исподлобья и ожидая, пока он сам начнет разговор. 

– Никто не хочет помогать мне, – произнес он мрачно. – Остался только Майкрофт, но это будет настоящим унижением.  
– Просить брата о помощи – это унизительно? – уточнила миссис Хадсон, внимательно разглядывая дно чашки, будто бы в поисках ответа. – Более унизительно, чем губить наркотиками свой организм?

Шерлок издал странный звук, похожий одновременно на удивление и возмущение. 

– Мой дорогой, такие вещи сложно скрыть! – она всплеснула руками и едва не пролила весь чай на пол, после чего продолжила более спокойно. – Я прожила долгую жизнь, в конце концов.   
– Я не наркоман, если вас это волнует, – с вызовом ответил Шерлок, однако ему не удалось полностью замаскировать чувство вины в голосе, и миссис Хадсон покачала головой. – Я все контролирую. 

Это было самой неправдоподобной вещью, которую она когда-либо слышала. Шерлок успешно скрывал свою зависимость, но кое-какие признаки все-таки можно было заметить, если смотреть достаточно внимательно. И миссис Хадсон смотрела. 

– Расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит, – мягко попросила она, чуть подаваясь вперед. – Иногда нужно просто... выговориться.  
– Вы не понимаете, – безучастно ответил Шерлок. – И в этом вы не одиноки.   
– Чего я не понимаю?

Шерлок взъерошил волосы, и без того находившиеся в полном беспорядке, тихо пробормотал что-то вроде благодарности и уныло поплелся в свою спальню. На пороге он остановился, словно все же решился на разговор по душам, а затем – к великому огорчению миссис Хадсон, – закрыл дверь изнутри.

***

Солнце нещадно обжигало оголенную кожу, горячий песок царапал босые ступни, и Шерлоку никак не удавалось отыскать глазами линию горизонта. Впрочем, это вряд ли бы ему помогло. Пить хотелось так сильно, что кружилась голова, и он не был уверен в том, что когда-нибудь найдет здесь хоть каплю воды. Шерлок впервые оказался в пустыне. Никто не предупредил его о том, что она так огромна, и никто не дал ему ориентиров. Насколько велика вероятность того, что он просто умрет здесь, вдали от дома, словно беспомощный котенок?

Он все брел и брел, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем и куда он направляется, когда вдалеке послышались голоса. Людей не было на много миль вокруг, и Шерлок должен был сохранять ясный рассудок, но голоса звучали все ближе и ближе – он даже сумел выхватить из обрывков непонятных фраз английскую речь. Другой язык был похож на арабский, если только он понимал что-то в восточных языках. Мысли путались, и любая попытка определить местонахождение этих людей оборачивалась провалом. 

– Уотсон! – донеслось до него. – Нам придется тащить его на себе!  
– Попробуем соорудить носилки! 

Этот голос Шерлок не спутал бы ни с чьим другим. Он искал его целую вечность, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь во тьму, он научился медитировать, он снова и снова наведывался к своему дилеру, но все было безуспешно. Много месяцев прошло с тех пор, как он видел и слышал Джона, ощущал биение его сердца, прикасался к нему. Эта реальность не была бледным отражением другой, она существовала сама по себе, пускай Шерлок и не понимал ее законов. 

– Джон!

Его крик растаял в воздухе, и никто не ответил ему. Голоса исчезли. Он кричал, пока не охрип и не упал на остывший песок; темнота поглотила его, забрала его боль и сотворила из нее звезды, ярко сияющие на чернильном небе.

***

Майкрофт выглядел озадаченным. Это могло бы показаться забавным, но Шерлоку не было до этого дела. Он чувствовал себя больным и ужасно уставшим, словно жизненные силы покинули его тело, оставив от него лишь тонкую оболочку. 

– Я нашел в твоей гостиной кокаин, – голос брата не дрогнул, и Шерлок знал, каких усилий ему это стоило. – И снотворное. Мне казалось, мы прошли этот этап.  
– Прекрати вмешиваться в мою жизнь. Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.   
– Ты кричал во сне, – отчеканил Майкрофт.   
– И что, снова упечешь меня в клинику?  
– Нет, если ты объяснишь, что происходит. 

Несколько долгих секунд они буравили друг друга взглядами, пока Шерлок не отвел глаза.

– В этом нет смысла, – медленно произнес он, поднимаясь с постели и роясь в карманах халата в поисках сигарет. – Ты не поверишь мне.  
– Я попробую.

Внезапно брат улыбнулся ему искренне, как в детстве, когда между ними не было разногласий и недомолвок, когда Шерлок восхищался им, подражал ему и верил в каждое его слово. С тех пор все запуталось слишком сильно, и ни один из них не пытался что-то исправить. 

– У меня закончились сигареты. Поделишься?  
– Шерлок...  
– Тогда проваливай.

***

Тихонько поскрипывая под его ногами, ступеньки вели обратный отсчет до свершения чуда. Пять, четыре, три, две, одна. Шерлок на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем вдохнуть запах дома. Их с Джоном дома. 

– Ты?...

Полный надежды голос окутал его мучительной нежностью. Это кресло Джона, снова вспомнил он, жадно вглядываясь в любимое лицо, вот зачем у камина стоит два кресла, так было с начала времен и будет всегда. Отложив книгу в сторону, Джон стремительно подошел к нему, и в движениях его рук Шерлок прочел тоску по прикосновениям – тоску, которая становилась лишь сильнее, будучи разделенной на двоих. 

– Мне никак не удавалось заснуть, – прошептал он, осторожно находя руку Джона своей и соединяя их с чувством опьяняющего счастья.   
– Я не смог найти тебя там, Шерлок, я не смог...

Последние несколько слов потерялись в долгом, полном отчаяния поцелуе. Горечь утраты пронзила Шерлока.

– Лондон такой огромный, но ни один из этих людей – не ты. Они все чужие мне.  
– Прости, прости, – дрожащими пальцами Шерлок стер слезы с его щек, даже не понимая, за что просит прощения, но ощущая в этом потребность.  
– Останься со мной.

Словно они не расставались на долгие месяцы, словно они принадлежали друг другу по-настоящему, эта старая викторианская квартира, наполненная вещами из разных эпох, приняла их в свои объятия. Они любили друг друга с жаждой путников, чьи молитвы о глотке воды были услышаны; с упоением поэтов, ухватившихся за тонкую ниточку искрящегося вдохновения. Шерлок не размышлял, не сомневался и не считал минуты. Он жил в этом мгновении, где губы Джона, блуждая по его коже, запечатывали поцелуями все клятвы, что они никогда не произносили. Он впитывал в себя каждый звук, каждую ласку, будучи неспособным отказаться от этого даже под страхом смерти. Джон был всем, и Джон был повсюду.

– Как ты сумел вспомнить? – тихо спросил Шерлок, уютно устроившись в кольце его рук и следя за первым солнечным лучом, заглянувшим в их спальню.   
– Я записывал все. Каждую мелочь, которая вовсе не мелочь, потому что связана с тобой...   
– Что-то вроде дневника?  
– Да, но самым сложным было вспомнить твое имя, – тут Джон рассмеялся и поцеловал его в нос. – С моим именем таких проблем возникнуть не должно.   
– Мне снилась пустыня. Афганистан или Ирак?

Лицо Джона помрачнело, дыхание участилось, и все его тело будто стало жестче от напряжения.

– Афганистан. Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло, но подозревал, что однажды мои кошмары коснутся тебя.   
– Это не было кошмаром, – Шерлок мягко коснулся ладонью большого шрама на его плече и спустился ниже по спине, в ответ на что Джон одобрительно хмыкнул. – Просто я слышал твой голос, и кто-то назвал твою фамилию. Я проснулся сразу и, может быть, именно поэтому мне удалось не забыть. Думаю, мне все же придется обратиться за помощью к брату, – Шерлок скривился, произнося эти слова. – Если кто и может найти человека, имея в распоряжении такую скудную информацию, то только он.   
– Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?...  
– Просыпайся, Шерлок.

***

Холодный ветер пробирал до костей. Вероятно, ему следовало бы надеть шарф, подаренный миссис Хадсон на прошлое Рождество, но желание выбраться из дома было слишком велико, чтобы думать о погоде. Сколько недель он провел в заточении? Лето сменилось осенью, а осень – зимой, и только он застрял в стенах собственного разума, потеряв связь с реальностью. Люди вокруг казались ему слишком шумными, слишком...

они все чужие мне

Остановившись посреди улицы, Шерлок тщетно пытался сделать нормальный вдох. Кто-то толкнул его, но это не имело никакого значения. Ничто, кроме Джона, не имело значения. Он ухватился за эти слова, словно за спасательный круг, надеясь на то, что следом за ними придут и другие. Его руки замерзли, и он спрятал их в карманы пальто. 

– Вы в порядке? Вам нужна помощь? – какая-то молодая женщина подошла к нему и неловко улыбнулась, но он отмахнулся от нее и закрыл глаза.   
– Очередной наркоша, дорогая, не трать на него свое время, – неприятный мужской голос прозвучал так громко, что Шерлок вздрогнул.   
– Лучше вызовите полицию, – произнес еще один голос, быстро затерявшийся в шуме машин.

Опершись на холодную стену ближайшего здания, Шерлок проваливался в глубины своей памяти, чтобы найти хоть что-то еще, однако сосредоточиться никак не удавалось. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем чьи-то руки уверенно обхватили его плечи.

– Шерлок, мать твою, ты же заработаешь обморожение! Открой глаза, слышишь?  
– Лестрейд, – с усилием разомкнув замерзшие губы, произнес он.  
– Пошли в машину.  
– Я должен... должен вспомнить.  
– Отлично, – пробормотал инспектор, подталкивая его к черной тонированной машине, которая могла принадлежать лишь одному человеку во всем городе, и Шерлок решил, что позже обязательно подумает об этом. – А пока тебе нужно согреться. 

***

Скрипка пела под его пальцами. Мягкие блики зажженных свечей рисовали таинственные узоры на стенах, и ощущение ни с чем не сравнимого уюта наполняло все его существо. Джон полулежал в кресле, смежив веки; он был самым благодарным слушателем и самым прекрасным мужчиной на Земле, если бы кто-то спросил мнение Шерлока. Каким-то странным образом они снова очутились здесь, в этой точке, словно их история не была линейна. Что ж, Шерлок не был против прожить этот вечер еще раз.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Джон, глядя на него исподлобья. – Откуда ты знаешь, что я люблю эту мелодию?  
– Просто знаю, – Шерлок пожал плечами и медленно убрал скрипку со смычком в футляр.

Джон даже не догадывался. Или он просто молчал, ожидая его следующего шага?

– Все в порядке?  
– А разве может быть по-другому? Когда я здесь, с тобой, все... Джон, пожалуйста, сделай для меня кое-что.  
– Что?  
– Закрой глаза. 

Сделав несколько осторожных шагов, Шерлок опустился на колени перед креслом и положил ладони на бедра Джона. Тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился, и это было совсем не так, как в прошлый раз – хотя теперь Шерлок уже не был уверен в том, что прошлый раз вообще существовал. Проведя пальцами вверх, он осторожно коснулся застежки брюк, и Джон едва уловимо подался вперед, но этого было достаточно. 

– Я хочу тебя, – голос Шерлока сорвался.  
– Это настоящее безумие, – ответил Джон, часто дыша, и Шерлок ощутил его растущее возбуждение подушечками пальцев. Поглаживая его член сквозь плотную ткань, он с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как дрожат его ресницы. – Ты безумец, и я не могу тебе сопротивляться.  
– Потому что ты тоже этого хочешь.

Распахнув глаза, Джон притянул его к себе и прижался губами к бешено пульсирующей жилке на его шее. 

– Потому что я хочу этого с самого начала.

Шерлок хотел сказать еще что-нибудь, даже если это будет глупо и сентиментально, но не успел. Комната начала рушиться – снова, черт возьми, – и лицо Джона потеряло свои очертания, и его запах исчез, и ничего не осталось, кроме темноты.

***

15 декабря.  
С приходом зимы такие простые удовольствия, как прогулки по парку, стали мне почти недоступны. Травма дает о себе знать; я ощущаю себя запертым в этом гостиничном номере и, откровенно говоря, в этом городе [чернила размазаны]. Стал ли Лондон иным за время моего отсутствия, или же дело во мне самом – вот вопрос, над которым я размышляю уже несколько дней. Боюсь, что второе предположение ближе к правде, чем первое.  
[на месте сгиба текст почти не различим]  
Кошмары не оставляют меня; если бы только удалось проспать целую ночь без сновидений!

24 декабря.  
Кажется, я успел забыть, что такое Рождество. Один из армейских приятелей пригласил меня отпраздновать вместе с его семьей; признаться честно, я подумываю отказаться. Унылый вид одинокого, никому не нужного калеки – совсем не то, что способствует праздничному настроению.   
[Несколько предложений зачеркнуто]  
Моя матушка, упокой Господь ее нежную душу, наверняка была бы в ужасе, скажи я это вслух, но во мне нет желания связать себя семейными узами. Я жалею лишь о том, что лишен друга – настоящего друга, с которым и молчание не в тягость, и печали не так горьки.

1 января.  
Время летит. В моей жизни ничего не происходит.

– Какого черта? – Шерлок изучил потрепанный, полуистлевший лист бумаги, но ответа на свой вопрос не получил. – Миссис Хадсон, откуда это?

Почтенная леди, слишком занятая возмущением по поводу содержимого его холодильника, лишь пожала плечами.

– Выглядит так, будто пролежало здесь сто лет, если не больше.  
– Ты об этих ужасающих пальцах? – голос миссис Хадсон не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Разве можно хранить подобное рядом с едой?  
– Там нет еды, так что беспокоиться не о чем. А вот это, – Шерлок еще раз постарался привлечь ее внимание, – действительно очень странно.   
– Думаешь, это он?   
– Кто?  
– Тот сумасшедший, который устроил здесь взрыв, – она понизила голос и оглянулась. – Мориарти.  
– Для этого ему пришлось бы переместиться во времени и спрятать этот чемоданчик под половицами, – фыркнул Шерлок. – Рабочие хотели его выбросить. И зачем только вам понадобилось делать ремонт?...

Наконец миссис Хадсон по-настоящему заинтересовалась происходящим. Она захлопнула холодильник и повернулась к нему. 

– Чемоданчик? Шерлок, дорогой, тебе не следовало его открывать, – благовоспитанная пожилая леди укоризненно покачала головой.   
– А для чего же его тогда спрятали? – саркастично приподнял бровь Шерлок. – Если бы автор этих записей не хотел, чтобы их прочли, он бы сжег их к чертям.  
– Прошу, не выражайся.  
– Проблема в том, что время и влажность сделали свою работу, и некоторые листы просто... взгляните на них.

Она осторожно взяла в руки один лист – вернее, то, что от него осталось, – и, прочтя несколько строк, едва заметно смутилась. 

– Думаю, это личное, к тому же...  
– Что?  
– Похоже на любовный роман конца девятнадцатого века, – задумчиво произнесла она. – В таком стиле давно уже не пишут.

Шерлок разочарованно поник. Читать роман ему точно не хотелось, но разгадать эту тайну было просто необходимо. 

– Я оставлю тебя с этим, хорошо? Мне нужно дать несколько указаний рабочим, – миссис Хадсон похлопала его по плечу. – Я рада, что ты снова чем-то увлечен. 

«Чем-то, что не включает в себя наркотики» – это не прозвучало, но предполагалось. Отбросив шальную мысль о заначке в сторону, Шерлок принялся за чтение. 

[…] никогда не испытывал подобного. Мое тело горит, мой разум затуманен, мое сердце тоскует, и я все еще ощущаю его прикосновения там, где меня прежде никто не касался. Греховность этого удовольствия почти не волнует меня, но [окончание предложения зачеркнуто с особой тщательностью]. Милостивый Боже, за что ты терзаешь меня? Я бы узнал его глаза, его губы, его профиль, если бы только ты позволил нам встретить друг друга! 

Лист был разорван напополам, и Шерлок едва отыскал нижнюю половину, чтобы прочесть до конца, но сложить их ровно никак не удавалось – с удивлением и досадой он уловил дрожь в собственных пальцах. Когда же у него все-таки получилось, на лестнице раздались раздражающе громкие шаги Майкрофта. 

– Добрый день, миссис Хадсон. Кажется, я не вовремя, – с опаской взглянув в сторону гостиной, он прошел на кухню и остановился возле стола, положил на него толстую папку. – Очередное расследование?  
– Вроде того, – огрызнулся Шерлок, пряча записи от его цепкого взгляда. – Ты потратил на это две недели?  
– Не стоит благодарности, – сухо ответил Майкрофт. – Сто двадцать четыре человека, подходящих под твое описание, включая имя, национальность и цвет волос. Все они служат или служили до недавнего времени в Афганистане. Ты собираешься рассказать мне, зачем тебе эта информация?  
– Мы заключили сделку, и я не употреблял две недели, так что все честно.   
– Если это связано с Мориарти, я должен знать...  
– У вас обоих паранойя, – вспыхнул Шерлок, бросая взгляд на строгую фигуру миссис Хадсон. – Если тебя так волнует этот Мориарти, займись им сам, дорогой братец, потому что я не потрачу ни одной секунды на его чертовы игры!

Майкрофт прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Их напряженное молчание прервал телефонный звонок, на который он мгновенно ответил и, кивнув Шерлоку на прощание, покинул его квартиру. 

***

Одна фотография за другой, и так сто двадцать четыре раза, пока отчаяние не затопило его окончательно. Он вглядывался в каждую из них, но безрезультатно. Существует ли хоть крошечная вероятность того, что Майкрофт что-то упустил? Сто двадцать четыре солдата британской армии, живые и погибшие в бою, и все они – незнакомцы. Разве бы он не узнал его глаза, его губы, его профиль?

– Черт! – громко выругался он, отталкивая ненужные теперь фотографии и выдержки из личных дел. – Где же эта бумажка?

Мои воспоминания нечетки, как и всегда, но я надеюсь добраться до истины. Я надеюсь найти его, сколько бы времени это ни заняло. Будь я достаточно умен, чтобы запомнить адрес, – ведь он называл мне его в нашу первую встречу! – я бы пришел к его двери и постучал, я бы молил его впустить меня, остаться с ним навсегда, потому что нет ничего другого, чего я желаю с такой же силой. 

Стараясь дышать ровнее, Шерлок высыпал на стол все листы, лежавшие в чемодане. Гул голосов в гостиной мешал ему сосредоточиться, но он не двигался с места, боясь упустить драгоценное время. Он не видел Джона уже несколько месяцев, и это могло означать что угодно. Расположив записи в хронологическом порядке, насколько это было возможно, он продолжил чтение.

29 января.  
Что за странный сон! Мне снился госпиталь Святого Варфоломея, где я когда-то работал, но он выглядел совсем иначе. Больше света, больше людей, какие-то странные приборы, которых я в жизни не видывал. Не знаю, зачем я пошел в химическую лабораторию, ведь прежде она меня мало интересовала; во снах всегда происходит то, чему мы не можем найти объяснение. Помню лишь, что за одним из столов сидел молодой человек, который обернулся на звук моих шагов и моей трости. Он выглядел необычно, хотя я не могу сказать наверняка, что именно меня поразило в его внешнем виде. Может быть, его прическа? 

– Как вы относитесь к игре на скрипке? – спросил он с робкой улыбкой.

Не помню, что я ответил. 

– Хорошая игра – это Божий дар, вот что ты ответил, – срывающимся шепотом произнес Шерлок, почти не в силах читать дальше. 

Ему нужен был сосед, а я как раз подыскивал жилье за умеренную цену, поэтому на следующий же день мы отправились смотреть квартиру, которую он назвал «вполне подходящей». Этот мужчина – я не могу вспомнить его имени, как бы ни пытался, – знал обо мне так много, словно мы уже были знакомы! Он знал, что я служил в Афганистане и там получил ранение. [Предложение зачеркнуто]   
Теперь я снова одинок, и моя квартирка кажется мне немногим лучше гостиничных номеров.

Постскриптум: его одежда была необычнее всего, таких рубашек в Англии никто не носит! Но он не может быть иностранцем, в этом я совершенно уверен. 

Шерлок засмеялся, спрятав лицо в ладонях и задыхаясь от скручивающей боли в районе солнечного сплетения. Наверное, так и сходят с ума, подумал он. Все это время разгадка была здесь, в его собственной гостиной, потому что она была и гостиной Джона тоже! Но он не жил в этой квартире с самого начала – возможно, он нашел ее позже, благодаря своим записям (ведь он рассказывал ему о них, рассказывал). Судорожно блуждая взглядом по ровным строчкам, Шерлок нашел нужный кусочек повествования. 

10 мая.  
221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Мне все еще не верится, что я сумел найти ее. Даже стены, кажется, рады моему прибытию – или, скорее, возвращению. О Шерлоке здесь никто не слышал, но я чувствую его присутствие. Два кресла – его и мое, – камин и старый ковер. Наконец-то я дома. Только бы мне найти его, и тогда все встанет на свои места. 

11 мая.  
Какой-то шум за окном разбудил меня. Я не видел снов, я не вижу их уже много ночей подряд. В спальне холодно – реальность проигрывает воображению. Моя жизнь превратилась в бесконечную погоню, но без этого она ничего не стоит. 

– Боже, Джон.  
– Что случилось, мой мальчик? – взволнованный голос миссис Хадсон долетел до него сквозь толстые стены отрешенности. – Ты плачешь, Шерлок, посмотри на меня...  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, – он отвернулся, вытирая слезы рукавом халата.   
– Я заварю нам чай.  
– Думаете, это может помочь?! – Шерлок не хотел повышать тон, он не хотел обидеть ее, но все это было слишком. – Думаете, хоть что-то способно мне помочь?  
– Я попрошу рабочих уйти и закончить завтра, а потом оставлю тебя в покое, но прежде пообещай мне, что не натворишь глупостей.  
– Обещаю, – солгал он.

2 августа 1882 года.  
Кое-что прояснилось, но лучше бы мне никогда этого не знать. Как, однако, причудливо устроена жизнь! Расскажи я об этом кому угодно – окажусь в психиатрической клинике; может быть, там мне самое место. Мысли путаются, я слабо ориентируюсь в окружающем мире. Один старый знакомый, Стэмфорд, каким-то образом нашел меня и предложил вернуться к прежней работе в госпитале. Раньше он работал там фельдшером, теперь преподает. Когда я украдкой вошел в лабораторию, разочарование мое было почти невыносимым. Хвала небесам, никто этого не заметил.

Профессия врача имеет под собой, прежде всего, научный фундамент, и я всегда старался быть объективным, смотреть в лицо фактам и принимать обдуманные решения. Теперь же я словно рыба, выброшенная за борт. У меня нет достоверных фактов, у меня нет никаких доказательств – лишь проделки моего воображения, которому я подчиняюсь, потому что слаб. 

Если допустить (хотя бы на минуту!) что существующая вокруг меня реальность – не единственная, то я вовсе не сумасшедший. Если допустить, что будущее идет не следом за настоящим, но одновременно с ним (что за дикая мысль!), то можно многое объяснить. Мой Шерлок не принадлежит девятнадцатому веку, а я не принадлежу тому миру, где встретил его. Но я хотел бы, Боже, я хотел бы этого! Я бы был для него кем угодно, лишь бы только видеть его каждый день, делить с ним тревоги и радости. 

– Тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят второй год, – произнес Шерлок безучастно. – Почти сто тридцать лет, как такое возможно? Почему я не понял этого раньше, почему мой разум отрицал очевидное? Джон, ты гениален. 

На самом дне чемодана обнаружилась черно-белая фотокарточка, почти не тронутая временем. Едва заметная улыбка, ясный взгляд и упрямый, тщательно выбритый подбородок. Шерлок с нежностью провел по фотографии пальцами, прежде чем перевернуть и прочесть надпись на обороте.

Шерлоку, где бы он ни был.   
Я люблю тебя.  
До встречи.  
Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.

***

– Ты говоришь, Уотсон? – уточнила миссис Хадсон, помешивая суп. – Я видела эту фамилию, когда перебирала старые бумаги. Да, здесь жил доктор Уотсон, он умер от лихорадки в начале прошлого века. Кажется, он был военным хирургом.  
– От лихорадки?  
– Ну да, медицина тогда была не на высоте, – миссис Хадсон не заметила горечи в его голосе. – А почему ты им интересуешься?  
– Да так, кое-какое расследование.   
– О, я совсем забыла! Подожди меня здесь, дорогой, и проследи за супом.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула, поправляя манжеты рубашки – в конце концов, он не хотел никого огорчать. Миссис Хадсон вернулась через несколько минут, держа в руках толстую книгу. 

– Это что-то по анатомии, – неуверенно сказала она. – Эта вещь принадлежала ему, после его смерти она почему-то осталась в доме. Предыдущий хозяин квартиры сказал мне по секрету, что однажды сумеет продать ее втридорога.   
– Могу я забрать ее?...  
– Разумеется, я все равно ничего в этом не понимаю, – улыбнулась миссис Хадсон. – Останешься на обед?  
– Я хотел бы почитать, – Шерлок прижал книгу к груди и вдохнул ее запах. – Спасибо вам за книгу и за все остальное. 

Ты как-то сказал, что хотел бы иметь ее в своей коллекции.   
Надеюсь, она сохранилась в достойном виде.   
Твой Джон.


End file.
